


When In Need

by biackcrest



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Campbell violates Polly Gray in the worst way possible. A few hours later, she meets someone at The Garrison. A friendship forms and then forms into something more. Later, Olivia is taken. Can Polly save her?
Relationships: Polly Gray & Original Female Character(s), Polly Gray/Original Character(s), Polly Gray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a trigger warning in the beginning (mention of rape)

When In Need   
by: acciopolly

Chapter 1

Polly Gray was sitting in the tub scrubbing her body clean with tears falling down her face after she had come home from the police station. Inspector Campbell had explicitly raped her. She would have done anything for her son’s release from jail and had been regrettably, as you say, flirting with the inspector at first, but after he had started to slip her jacket off, she recoiled and stopped, changing her mind. She had tried to get away but he pinned her to the table and started having his way with her, calling her a useless whore the entire time, saying that she was a piece of filth. 

He had been very rough, no doubt hurting her. She was currently already sore from the event and her sons reaction to it, him not having known all of the facts was what made Polly hurt even more. He hadn’t called her it directly but what he said made it clear that he was calling her a whore. 

She sighed shakily finally rinsing off and stepping out. She dried off and slipped into some clothes. She planned on going to The Garrison to drink away some pain. After she had fixed herself up, she was off.

She arrived and ordered a strong drink, sitting at a table in the back. She didn’t want to be disturbed. She laid her head in her arms for a few minutes before looking back up, drinking her whiskey.

Olivia Coleman, a thirty year old, had lived in Birmingham for a few years. She decided to go to this place called The Garrison to get a drink. She walked in looking all nice and pretty. She ordered her drink and looked around, ignoring all the stares from the men in there. Her eyes stopped on a woman in the back. She bit her lip. The woman looked absolutely gorgeous. She had never seen a woman so beautiful. They made eye contact and Olivia looked away. 

Polly eventually noticed someone staring at her. She looked up and met eyes with this beautiful woman. When she looked away she sighed and bit her lip. She was gorgeous. She had never been attracted to a woman before but this time it was different. She didn’t move, waiting to see if the woman made a move, carefully watching her every move. She smiled to herself as she started to come over. Maybe this would distract her, even if for a brief moment. 

Olivia decided to go up to her. She chewed on her lip before starting to walk, stopping at her table. “May I sit here?” she asked, sitting once she saw the woman’s head nod. 

Polly watched her before extending out her hand “I’m Polly Gray and you are?”

The woman took her hand “My name is Olivia Coleman.” she smiled “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’d say the same to you.” she replied with a soft smile 

“So what’s a beautiful woman like you doing in here all alone?” Olivia asked 

She smirked lightly “I wanted to have a drink alone” 

“Oh. Well if that’s the case, I can go sit somewhere else.” she said softly, starting to get up. 

Polly grabbed her arm “No, stay. I don’t mind the company now that I think about it.” 

She smiled and situated herself back down. She crossed her legs before speaking “Let me just say that you are the most beautiful woman in the room.” she smiled, chewing on her lip

Polly smiled “Thank you.” she purred “You’re gorgeous yourself.” she smiled, twirling a piece of her own hair in between her fingers. 

She hummed and drank her drink in silence, watching as the other woman started to get lost in space “What are you thinking about?” she asked

“You.” she smirked “And how you’re the first woman I've ever been attracted to.” she added once she had the courage 

Olivia blushed lightly “Well, I have to admit you’re not my first but I am still attracted to you.” she said, running her hand over the woman’s leg. 

Polly flinched at the touch, having thought about the events of earlier. 

Olivia looked at her apologetically “I apologize if I crossed a line.” she said softly

“You didn’t it’s okay, I’m just struggling with something at the moment. That’s all.” she said with a small smile 

“Care to talk to me about it?” 

She shook her head, “It’s nothing really. Something just happened to me earlier today.” she sighed 

“You can tell me..I know we just met but you can tell me anything you want.” she said, reaching over to grab her hand. She smiled at the woman’s smile

“Well..alright. Do you want to go to my place? It’s much too serious to discuss in a bar full of men.” she smirked, downing the glass. 

Olivia nodded and did the same. She then stood, smoothing out her dress. She waited and followed behind her to her home. Once there, she sat on the couch, Polly still standing. “So what was it you wanted to tell me?” she asked

She sighed and bit her lip before speaking “Earlier..I was at the police station to try to get my son out of jail. That’s a long story, but while I was there..the inspector that came into town a while ago? He raped me.” she whispered, walking by the fire 

Olivia gasped “Oh Polly i’m so sorry.” she said gently, standing to face her. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around the woman who tensed up at first but eventually relaxed and held her back. 

“He called me a whore and told me that I was useless filth the whole time. He was very rough with me and I'm hurting. I’m too scared to go to a doctor, at least alone.” she sighed, resting her head on her shoulder. “And my son..he basically called me a whore too. He thinks I was fucked with permission but that’s not the case..I didn’t want it.” she sniffed 

She stroked her back “Oh darling..you are none of those things. I can go with you if you’d like, you know. To the doctor..and about your son..I’m so sorry. He’s an asshole if you ask me, treating his mother like that..” 

She pulled back and looked at her. She huffed before smiling “I would actually like that. At least I wouldn’t be alone. We can go now..With who I am..there’s no waiting list.” she hummed 

Olivia just nodded, smirking lightly “And who exactly are you Polly Gray?” 

“A businesswoman. Most people around here call me and my family gangsters.” 

She raised a brow “Wait the Shelby family? you’re related to the Shelby’s?” 

“Yes..Is that a problem? Do you not want to go with me anymore?”

“No no! It’s not that. I was just surprised, that’s all.” she smiled 

Polly huffed but smiled “Thank you very much Olivia. If you’re ready, we can go now.” 

She nodded “Of course.” 

They got their things together before heading to the doctors office. Just like Polly said, there was barely any waiting. “Do you want me to come back with you?” Olivia asked

Polly hummed “If you want. I could use another friendly face.” 

Olivia followed them to the back and into a room. She sat in a chair letting Polly explain everything, except now, Polly was silent, chewing on her lip. She stood up and went to her, rubbing her back. “Do you want me to say?” she asked softly 

The woman nodded “Please..” 

Olivia told the doctor what had happened, saying how she had told her that she was hurting. 

“Change into a hospital gown and i'll be back.” the doctor said before leaving and shutting the door.

Polly stood up and sighed. She blushed softly “Could you possibly turn while I change?” 

She blushed in return. “Yes of course.” she said, turning like she asked.

She undressed completely and once she was changed, she went to her and hesitated before hugging her from behind, feeling her tense up in surprise before relaxing. “Thank you again for coming.” she smiled 

She turned to face her, their faces an inch or two from one another. She bit her lip “It’s no problem.” she smiled 

Polly looked down at her lips and then trailed them back up to her eyes and then to her lips again. She sighed before moving back and smiling at her. She sat back down once the doctor came back in with some tools. 

“Spread your legs for me.” he said 

She sighed shakily, grabbing Olivia’s hand before spreading her legs, exposing herself. Olivia looked at her face to give her some privacy. 

Polly smiled at her. 

“Now this will feel cool” he said spreading her with a speculum. 

Polly squeezed her eyes shut before looking into Olivia’s green eyes. 

“There’s some tearing. It's not too bad but you’ll still need stitches.”

She nodded and sighed shakily. Olivia gripped her hand tight, kissing her forehead. “Hey it’s okay..He said it wasn’t bad.” she smiled

“I know but I can’t stop thinking about what happened to me.” she whispered, huffing as she felt the doctors hands in her to stitch her up.

Once he was done Olivia replied “I don’t blame you. Why don't you rest when you arrive home? You look really tired.” 

She nodded “As long as you stay with me I will.” she smirked, closing her legs and getting down. 

“You can get dressed now and go whenever you like.” he told her “No charge but no activity such as running or sexual activity for at least two weeks until the stitches dissolve.”

Polly nodded and smiled at him before shutting the door behind him. She looked at Olivia expectantly. The girl realized and turned around again. She stripped and dressed again, Turning her around to face her “Ready to go?” she asked her 

“I am.” she smiled, smoothing out her dress.

They left and went to Polly’s place, Polly leading her to her bedroom. She went into the bathroom in her bedroom and slipped into a baby blue silk nightgown. she came out with a green one. “I realized that you’ll probably need this if you’re staying tonight. I think we’re the same size.” she smiled

Olivia took it from her and smiled “Thank you.” she said, changing once Polly had turned around. 

Polly was still turned around when she was finished changing. She went behind her and leaned into her ear “Ready for bed?” she purred making the woman jump. 

Polly turned and playfully hit her arm “Don’t do that.” she huffed, taking her hand and taking her to the bed. They both got in, lying close to each other, their hands almost touching. 

“I can’t thank you enough for coming with me today. It means a lot you know.” 

Olivia smiled and squeezed her hand “You don’t have to thank me. I know we just met but I really like you Pol..”

“I really like you too Liv..” she said softly, turning to face her.

She smiled “Sleep darling. You can’t do much for a while but I'll be here with you. I don’t really have anything to go back to at home.” she hummed 

“Okay. Goodnight Olivia.” she smiled, turning her back to her. She eventually fell asleep a few minutes later.

Olivia fell asleep around the same time she did being woken up by a scream at around three in the morning. She sat up and looked over at the woman next to her and saw she was squirming around and pleading in her sleep.

“Please no. Don’t hurt me!” she cried. 

She shook her awake, Polly jolting awake and up to sitting. She looked over at her before burying her head in her chest, tears continuously falling. 

She stroked her back “Hey..It’s okay...You’re safe..As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you..” she cooed, pulling her in her lap so she was straddling her.

Polly buried her face in the crook of her neck, tears still falling. She held onto the other woman tightly. “Please don’t go.” she said weakly 

“I’m not going anywhere Pol..ever” she said gently 

She sighed shakily “Good..” she whispered. 

She eventually calmed down, pulling back and looking at her. She blushed “I’m sorry for waking you.” she mumbled 

Olivia cupped her cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. She shook her head “No, it’s okay. I promise you.” she smiled.

Polly bit her lip “Well, alright.” she smiled, getting off of her. She wiped her face. 

“Let’s go back to sleep yeah? We can spend more time together if you’re not busy.” she offered 

She sighed “I have work tomorrow..Maybe we can meet up at around five in the evening tomorrow? At The Garrison.” 

She bit her lip “Alright that sounds good.” she said laying back down, “Goodnight Polly.” she said softly 

Polly laid down too. “Goodnight.” she said 

They both fell back asleep, Polly waking up first the next morning. Somehow they had moved closer together and she was laying on Olivia. She huffed and carefully got out of bed, getting dressed for work. She fixed her hair and makeup like she usually did. She came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, seeing the woman was still sleeping. She sighed and wrote a note, telling her that she could stay as long as she wanted and to help herself with her food whenever she wanted something. 

She watched the woman sleep for a few minutes before heading out of her house and to work. She walked there. She liked walking. It was peaceful. She arrived around fifteen minutes later, Esme already being there. She ignored her and started to get to work. 

She worked all day, taking few breaks. Finally at five, she gathered her things and left for The Garrison. She arrived there not that long later, looking around for Olivia. She found her in the back at a table, the same table where they met. She smiled and ordered herself a drink before joining her. “Hello, Olivia. It’s nice to see you again” she smiled 

“Hi love. It’s nice to see you too.” she replied before taking a sip of her drink.

“Tell me about yourself.” she said suddenly

Olivia smirked and raised a brow “What do you want to know?” 

She thought before answering “Where you are from and how old you are for a start.”

Olivia hummed “Well I was born and raised in London...and I moved here just a few years ago. I like it here better to be honest.” she smirked drinking her drink “Oh, and I'm thirty years old. Anything else?” 

Polly listened to her nodding “Oh, um..What’s your occupation if you have one and do you have any children?”

“I actually don’t have a job. I’m pretty rich for my parents are rich too. Not as rich as you though, I would say.” she smirked “ I also have no children.” she smiled 

She smirked back and sipped her whiskey. She was surprised when the woman started asking her questions. 

“So you asked me questions. Now it’s my turn. How old are you and um..what’s your job and do you have children?” she asked 

“I’m forty-two and I’m the treasurer of our as you say business.” she hummed “And I have a son Michael..” 

“Oh yes that’s right you’ve mentioned that you had a son before. And your favorite color?” 

She hummed before responding “Um..Grey or forest green. What about you?” 

“I love light blue. preferably baby blue, like the nightgown you wore last night which I will say, you looked absolutely gorgeous in.” she smiled

Polly blushed lightly and looked down. “So how long have you known that you were attracted to women?” 

“Maybe a few years.” she replied “What about you?”

“Yesterday.” she replied immediately, smirking. 

Olivia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. It was a nervous habit of hers. 

Polly noticed “Is that a nervous habit or are you flirting with me?” she teased

The other woman huffed “It's a nervous habit. I do it when I'm nervous.”

“Why are you nervous? Do I make you nervous?”

“No, it’s not that. I just don’t want to mess up anything that I already have with you.” she said softly. 

“I’m sure you won’t love. Don’t be so nervous. I promise I don’t bite.” she smirked

Olivia chuckled “Alright, I believe you.” 

She nodded and started asking her more questions about herself, Olivia countering and do the same. They did this for hours including just talking, becoming really drunk. 

Nine in the evening found them giggling at a man who had just tripped and spilled his drink.

Polly sighed “I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve had enough to drink or at least I have.” 

Olivia nodded and stood, stumbling slightly. “You’re place?” she asked 

“Yes..” she said her voice slurring slightly. 

They left the bar, giggling and stumbling almost the whole time they traveled. When there, they both took their shoes and jackets off. 

They both headed to her bedroom, Polly going into the bathroom and changing into the same baby blue nightgown. While she was in there Olivia stripped and put on the green one. She sighed and got in the bed, waiting for the other woman. 

She came out and stumbled over to the bed, getting in. Since she was drunk, she cuddled into Olivia, who welcomed it and held her back tightly. 

Polly giggled softly “It’s comfortable being in your arms.” she said looking up at her. Their faces were close. 

She smiled and kissed her forehead “And it’s nice having you in my arms.” she purred 

Just then Polly connected their lips together, kissing her sloppily. Olivia’s eyes widened and she pulled back, which made Polly immediately apologize “I’m so sorry.” she whispered “I shouldn’t of done that but your lips look so soft and I wanted to know if they were and..” she said rambling on. 

Olivia shushed her and cut her off. “It’s okay Pol..Really..” she smiled. She stroked her back which made the other woman relax. “I just think we should get to know each other more yeah? Then we can kiss and do more than that.” she hummed 

Polly nodded “Alright. That sounds good.” she said smiling lightly She sighed before closing her eyes “Goodnight.” she said 

“Goodnight love.” she replied, waiting for her to fall asleep before even attempting to. She sighed too before closing her eyes, falling asleep too. 

They both slept peacefully. It was Saturday, Polly didn’t have to work today. Olivia woke first, stretching before groaning as her hangover hit her with full force. She winced. 

Polly woke minutes later, groaning as her hangover hit her too. “Fucking hell.” she huffed, rolling over and looking in her nightstand for some painkillers. She gave some to Olivia some and they both took it. 

“I plan on sleeping the hangover away.” said Polly

“Sounds good.” she huffed 

They both went back to sleep, this time, their backs facing each other. They slept until around lunch time. They both felt marginally better. 

Polly opened her eyes and stretched, sighing softly as she remembered last night and what she did in this bed to Olivia. She sat up and swung her legs around to the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry for last night.” she mumbled, knowing she was awake

“I told you this last night. It’s okay Pol, don’t worry about it. I’m actually flattered that you kissed me.” she hummed “You really are attracted to me.” she smirked 

“Shut up I was drunk.” she huffed 

“If you say so.” she smirked 

“I do say so. She rubbed her own thigh “Now, how about we go make lunch?” she asked

“That sounds great. I’m starving actually.”

They both got up and went to her kitchen, still wearing their nightgowns. They made lunch together and spent the rest of the weekend together, talking a lot and still finding things out about each other. They both didn’t notice this, but their attraction for one another started growing during this time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Almost a week later, Olivia was sitting at the bar waiting for Polly to arrive. A man then came by and sat by her “You know. A woman isn’t supposed to be alone at a bar.” he told her. 

She looked at him and smirked, “Why don’t you be my company? So i’m not alone” she purred 

He nodded and extended his hand “The names Arthur Shelby. And you are?” 

She took his hand and shook it. “I’m Olivia Coleman. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” she hummed, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. She did that sometimes when nervous, but it could look like she was flirting. 

He bit his lip “So what’s a woman like you doing all alone at a bar?” 

“What do you mean a woman like me?” 

“Like a woman as beautiful as you. What are you doing alone?” 

“Oh. Well, I’m actually waiting for someone” she replied, biting her lip 

He traveled his eyes down her figure briefly before responding. “Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked 

Just then Polly came in, looking around and seeing Olivia at the bar. She started towards her before stopping when she noticed Arthur. Olivia was laughing and she was twirling her hair. Jealousy spiked up in her. She went to them, addressing Arthur. “Hello Arthur. Everything going well?” 

He nodded “Very well actually Pol.” he hummed “Oh, Pol..This is Olivia Coleman. I just met her when I was ordering a drink.”

Polly smiled at her lightly “Nice to meet you.” she said acting like she didn’t know her. 

Olivia raised a brow at her actions “Likewise.” she replied, just playing along 

Polly hummed “Well I’ll leave you two alone. Good day.” she said turning and leaving the bar. 

Olivia sighed. “I’ve got to go. Thank you for keeping me company.” she smiled before rushing out after her “Polly.” she said once she got to her, huffing as the woman ignored her. 

She gripped her wrist to stop her. “Polly.” she said again

The woman flinched before looking at her “What?” she asked, sounding short.

She sighed, “Why did you act like you didn’t know me in there in front of Arthur?” she asked 

“I saw the way you were flirting with him Olivia..” she replied quietly. She escaped her grip and walked on. 

Olivia followed after her “I wasn’t flirting with him. If you mean me twirling my hair, I do that out of nervous habit. You should already know that though, we’ve known each other for a while. 

“You know what? Fine, I do know you do that out of nervousness. I saw you laughing and it made me jealous.” 

“Why are you jealous? We aren’t even together Pol..”

“I know, but I just thought..” she trailed off

“Thought what?” she asked 

“Nothing. Nevermind.” she said firmly.

“Polly you are being really..I don’t even know right now..Complicated I’d say..” she sighed 

Polly took a deep breath to control her temper. “I don't know what you’ve done to me this time we’ve had together but you’ve affected me a lot. I feel..happier..more complete..just with your friendship. I don’t want to share you, but I know I have to. I just want you all to myself and to stay with me forever.” 

Olivia bit her lip “Polly..I had no idea..” she said softly. 

“Well now you know.” she mumbled

She hesitantly grabbed Polly’s hand and squeezed it “I told you that night that I wouldn’t ever leave you and I intend to keep that promise.”

She smiled “Thank you..” she said softly “Now let’s go to your place.” 

Olivia nodded “Okay.” she said simply, leading her to her place, holding her hand still. 

Once there, they sat on the couch, Polly wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. “I really do like you, you know. You’re very sweet and I think you’re a good influence on me.” she smirked 

She chuckled “Well I'm glad you think so.” 

“I’m being serious. My family has already noticed that I’ve become nicer.” she huffed 

“That’s not a bad thing is it?”

“No, I suppose not.” 

They stayed like that for hours, talking and cuddling. It wasn’t romantic cuddling, It was platonic cuddling. At least that’s what they both said to themselves. 

Eventually, it was time for bed. They both changed and slid into bed. Polly sighed “Goodnight Liv.” she smiled 

“Goodnight Polly” she responded softly 

They both fell asleep a few minutes later. Around the middle of the night Polly was having another nightmare. She whimpered in her sleep and started squirming around “Please don’t hurt me.” she pleaded “Please..” she said, silent tears falling. 

Olivia woke up during this, her heart breaking for the other woman when she heard her plea. She gently shook her awake “Polly...It’s me Olivia.” 

Polly woke and whimpered before holding onto her tight. More tears fell. 

“Shh it’s okay..You’re safe here..It was just a dream. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you..” she whispered 

She buried her head in her chest, needing comfort which Olivia provided without hesitation. 

They stayed like that for a while until Polly calmed down. She pulled back and sighed, “What would I do without you?” she asked, wiping her face 

“I imagine you’d be waking up alone after nightmares which would make you even more scared.” she said softly. She kissed her forehead affectionately, which made Polly smile. 

“Thank you for helping me again..” she mumbled 

“It’s no problem Pol..I don’t mind doing it.” she smiled “Now if you’re ready, we should go back to bed. You have work tomorrow and I really want you to get as much sleep as you can.” 

Polly huffed “I’m ready.” she smiled, laying back down, watching as the other woman did the same. They both fell back asleep a few minutes later, sleeping till around six in the morning. 

Olivia woke first, stretching and sitting up. She watched Polly sleep for a few minutes before getting up and changing. She went to Polly’s side of the bed and gently shook her. 

Polly groaned and swatted her away. She shook her again and then the other woman sighed, finally opening her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before smiling at her “Good Morning.” she said 

“Good Morning.” she replied “You can wear some of my clothes to work if you’d like to. I don’t mind.” 

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” she said before standing. She picked something out and put it on. She put the black heels she had been wearing yesterday back on. They both went and brushed and fixed their hair. 

“You look beautiful.” purred Olivia 

“Thank you darling. You look beautiful yourself.” 

She smiled, “Let’s go make breakfast then, before you go” she said to her before leading her to the kitchen. They made breakfast and ate, Polly then giving her a hug before heading out to work. 

She worked all day and the next, spending time with Olivia on the weekend again. She really enjoyed spending time with her. They had good laughs and always had something to talk about. It made her happy. 

A little over two weeks later, on a Wednesday, Olivia was in The Garrison, getting a drink for herself. She wasn’t meeting up with Polly until later but she wanted a drink. She was sipping her drink when she saw Polly come in with another man. She bit her lip, watching as they got their own drinks and sat at a table not that far from her. 

She watched them, noticing Polly start to flirt with the man, twirling her hair around her finger and laughing whenever he said something funny. She was looking at him a certain way and it made Olivia fill up with jealousy. 

She stood and retreated out of the bar, running into someone, making them drop their glass. It shattered all over the floor, making everything quiet in the room. They were all looking at her. She sighed as Polly looked at her. She held eye contact with her for a while before she turned away and left. She went to her home and tried to calm down.

Later that night, Polly was waiting for her at their usual table. When she didn’t arrive thirty past eight, she became worried. She left and went to her home, knocking on the door. There was no answer. She bit her lip before picking the lock, and going in, looking for her. Olivia was sitting on the couch, staring off in space.

“Olivia?” she said softly “Why didn't you show up at The Garrison? Are you not feeling well?” she asked 

She looked at her and shook her head, “I’m fine.” she said sounding short. 

She sighed and went to sit by her “Obviously not. Talk to me..” she whispered 

She looked into her fireplace “As you know, I was in The Garrison earlier. I saw you come in with another man and flirting with him.” 

“Polly sighed “I had to do that for my job, to get information out of him, which I did.”

“It made me so jealous, so I left as fast as I could before I said something or did something.” 

“We aren’t even together Liv..Why were you jealous?” 

She took a deep breath. “Has it ever occurred to you Polly Elizabeth Gray that I really like you, love you even and that I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and many other things. I just want you..” 

Polly’s eyes widened “Liv..I’m so sorry..I didn’t know..I-I feel the same way but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and what we had.”

Olivia bit her lip “Don’t say things you don’t mean just because you want to please me.” she huffed. 

She moved and straddled her, cupping her face “I mean every word..” she purred before connecting their lips 

Olivia smiled before kissing back, holding onto her tightly. Soon the kiss turned heated and they were roaming their hands over each other’s bodies. Polly pulled her closer, running her fingers through the other woman’s hair. 

Polly pulled back to break the kiss “Liv? I love you too.” she smiled softly. 

“Good.” she giggled softly, starting to kiss her again, holding her face 

Polly smiled and kissed her back eagerly, pushing her tongue in her mouth.

Olivia hummed and moved her, pinning her down on the couch. She deepened the kiss, pinning her wrist down on either side of her head. 

She huffed and continued to kiss her eagerly, which the other woman returned the kiss just as eager. 

They made out till they had to pull back for air. Polly smiled brightly at her. “God..You’re such a good kisser.” she huffed 

Olivia laughed softly, “Thank you, so are you. A very good one actually.” 

She smirked and pecked her lips “Let’s go to bed.” she whispered, biting her lip.

She moved off of her and stood so Polly could get up. They both went to the bedroom, Olivia barely able to get in before Polly pinned her against the wall, her lips on hers again. 

The kiss was heated and hungry from the start. They started removing each other’s clothes as fast as they could, Olivia backing Polly up against the edge of the bed. She pushed her down, Polly moving to the middle of the bed.

Olivia got on top of her, resuming the kiss. She started to massage one of the woman’s breasts, eliciting a moan from her. She then trailed that hand down and found her clit, spreading her legs before starting to rub her.

Polly moaned into the kiss, Olivia taking the opportunity to shove her tongue in her mouth. She continued rubbing her, eventually, pushing two fingers inside of her wet heat, curling her fingers hard.

Polly wasn’t able to be quiet. She couldn’t help it. It just felt so fucking good. “Olivia..” she moaned once the kiss was broken and their foreheads were connected 

“Yes my love?” 

“Please don’t stop.” she gasped, groaning as she sped up her fingers

Olivia smirked, using her thumb to rub her clit, moving it as fast as she could 

Not long later, Polly was on the edge. “Fuck! I'm gonna-.” she cut off, moaning as her orgasm consumed her completely. She arched her back, kissing the other woman again once she was done. 

She smiled as she came, rubbing her through her orgasm. She pulled her fingers out, cleaning them with her mouth. She smirked at Polly’s blush. 

Once her fingers were clean, she took them out of her mouth, smiling at her before starting to kiss her again. 

They kissed for a while until they needed air. Polly sighed “I love you..” she mumbled 

“I love you too.” she purred 

“Good..Let's sleep now..” she said softly before yawning. 

They cuddled under the covers, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Polly had another nightmare. She had been plagued with them almost every night this week. She whimpered before pleading out “Please no..Please don’t hurt me..I don’t want it.” she said tears falling. She eventually woke and sat up, noticing Olivia was still asleep. She sighed and gently shook her “Liv..” 

Olivia huffed and opened her eyes “Yes?”

“Hold me please.” she pouted. “I’m scared..I had another nightmare..”

Olivia sighed softly before sitting up and pulling her in her lap. She held her tight “I've got you baby..You are safe..I promise you..As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you..” 

Polly sighed shakily and hid her face in the crook of her neck, She inhaled her scent and started to calm down. 

Once calm, she pulled back to look at her. She immediately kissed her, Olivia kissing back without hesitation. 

Polly smiled and pulled back a few minutes later. “Thank you..” she sighed. 

She laid back down with her in her arms. She kissed her head “You’re welcome love.” she smiled

She sighed again and snuggled up close to her, dozing off a few minutes later. Olivia fell asleep not that long after her. 

Polly woke up first the next morning and smirked. She started to kiss the other woman’s neck, smiling as she tilted her head so she’d have better reach. she kissed her neck for a while before kissing down her chest and her stomach. 

This made Olivia’s eyes flutter open. She huffed “Well good morning.” she smirked 

“Morning.” she mumbled, kissing down her stomach. She spread her legs and removed her panties before bringing a hand up to stroke her clit, which made the woman huff. 

She moved down further before pushing her tongue in her wet heat, swirling her tongue around. 

Olivia moaned softly, arching her back. She gripped her hair, holding her in place, also pushing her closer 

Polly’s nose started nuzzling her clit which made her hips buck and made her moan more. 

“Polly..fuck.” she breathed groaning as the woman added two fingers in her and started curling them. She couldn’t stay still. 

Polly are her out as skillfully as she could, smirking as Olivia whimpered a few moments later “Fuck i’m close.” 

“Cum for me.” she purred 

Olivia then came, moaning Polly’s name. She was panting and out of breath. She let go of her hair and sighed. “Thank you.” she said as she pulled back. 

Polly smirked and crawled up her body before connecting their lips in response. She immediately pushed her tongue in her mouth, making her taste herself. 

They kissed for a while before Olivia broke the kiss. “You should get ready for work now you know.” 

She pouted “Trying to get rid of me are you?”

“No of course not. On the contrary I don’t want you to go.” 

Polly hummed “I guess I could call in and say I'm not coming in.” 

Olivia smiled “If you want love. I don’t want you to miss anything important. 

Polly smirked before getting out of the bed. She ran to the phone, calling Tommy. 

“Hello,Tommy? I will not be coming in today for various reasons. I hope that’s not too much of an inconvenience.” 

Tommy hummed “Of course not Pol. We all need a break once in a while. If you miss anything, i’ll fill you in once you get back.” he replied 

“Thank you. Goodbye Tom.” she said before hanging up. She giggled before getting back in bed, cuddling up to her. 

She sighed softly “You make me so happy.”

“You make me so happy too sunflower.” she purred 

Polly smiled at the name before rolling back on top of her. She started kissing her. 

Olivia flipped them so she was now on top. She deepened the kiss, pulling back minutes later to travel down her body and between her legs. she removed her panties, pushing her tongue in her immediately, starting to pleasure her.

Minutes later, Polly was crying Olivia’s name as she came. Olivia went up to cuddle with her after kissing her.

The whole day consisted of them pleasuring each other and cuddling. The next day however, Polly had to go back to work. Polly sighed as she woke, rubbing her eyes and untangling herself before getting up and dressed, dressing in some of Olivia’s clothes mx She knew she didn’t mind. She got ready, going to the other woman’s side of the bed and shaking her “Love..I’m going..I'll see you later at five at my place okay? Just use your key to get in if you come earlier.” 

Olivia grunted “Okay.” she said smiling softly 

Polly gave her a kiss before heading out and to work. She was a bit late today. When she arrived, everyone was already there. They all looked at her. “It’s unusual for you to be late.” said John

Polly looked at him “Well I woke up late and was running behind. It happens to everyone you know.” 

He nodded “It's nice to have you back Pol. You didn’t miss much yesterday. Michael being insufferable as usual.” he smirked 

She raised a brow. “I don’t doubt it.” she mumbled to herself. 

She then headed to her office, shutting the door and getting to work, catching up from what she missed yesterday. She ran over a little, she was still working at six in the evening. She finally got done thirty minutes later. She sighed and rushed out of her office and to her home. She saw Olivia sitting on the couch and immediately started apologizing “I’m sorry I'm late I was catching up on work.” she huffed, smiling as she came to her and hugged her

“It’s okay Pol. It happens,” she smiled. She gave her a brief kiss.

They spent the night together again, as usual. They were talley apart unless Polly had work or some business to attend to.

A few weeks later on a Thursday night, Polly and Olivia were laying in bed just after they were intimate. Polly’s head was resting on her chest and they were holding hands. 

“You know..I think it’s time for you to properly meet my family.” said Polly

Olivia bit her lip “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asked 

“Oh come on they’ll love you, especially John.” she smirked 

She huffed “Well alright, I’ll meet them.” 

Polly smiled “Good..” she said situating herself so she could kiss her softly. 

The next morning, they woke up and got ready, looking pretty as usual. Polly smiled and grabbed her hand as they were ready to go.

Olivia sighed and squeezed her hand “I’m a bit nervous.” she huffed 

Polly kissed her on the lips. Don’t be..It’ll go just fine love.” she smiled 

She nodded and they headed out. They walked there, arriving fifteen minutes later. Everyone was gathered at a table. Polly hummed and smiled at them, all of them looking at Olivia. 

“Everyone, this is Olivia Coleman. She’s my..She’s my girlfriend. We’ve been dating not that long. A bit after Michael was released from jail.” she smiled happily

Everyone smiled in return “It’s nice to meet you.” said Tommy. “As long as you don’t hurt her, I don’t have any objections.” he said, getting up to shake her hand. The others followed, introducing themselves, except for Michael, who stayed sitting. 

“Really mom? So you fuck the Inspector for my release and then start dating a woman not that long later? Do you have no shame?”

Polly’s temper flared up and the whole room went silent “Michael Gray, watch what you say. You don’t know. You don’t know what that man put me through. I didn’t do it willingly. The man fucking raped me. So before you start talking shit, find out all of the facts. And also I don’t see how me dating a woman has anything to do with any of this. So shut your fucking mouth Michael. Just shut the fuck up. I am tired of your disrespect and if I could kick you out of this company I would without hesitation.” she said shaking. 

Olivia was rubbing her back the whole time. When she finished she shushed her and turned her to face her “Baby..It’s okay..” 

“No it’s not. He’s so fucking disrespectful to his own mother and i’m tired of it.” 

She gently shushed her again, cupping her cheek. Polly leaned into the touch, Olivia leaning and giving her a kiss. Immediately Polly started to calm down. She cleared her throat and turned to face everyone. “Sorry about that. Lost my temper.” she smirked 

Michael just sat down, staying quiet after being told off. 

Tommy hummed “So you were raped Pol? Why didn’t you tell us? We could have dealt with him sooner.” 

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I already have something planned. The bastard will get what’s coming to him.” 

He smirked before nodding “If you need any assistance just ask.” 

“I’m sure I can do it by myself but thank you.” 

He nodded and sat back down, so did everyone else. Polly grabbed Olivia’s hand again and took her to her office. She shut the door behind her, immediately kissing her. She held her tight, the kiss needy. She needed something to distract her. 

Olivia kisses back vigorously, gripping Polly’s hips. She lifted up her shirt slightly so she could touch the curves of her stomach. 

She hummed, leading her to her desk. Her desk was mostly clean and organized. Olivia turned them and pushed Polly to sit on top of the desk. 

Polly immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, starting to unbutton the other woman’s shirt. once it was off, she broke the kiss. She smiled “Beautiful.” she purred before placing her hands on her hips. she pulled back to look at her and smiled. 

Olivia smiled back and removed her shirt in return, starting to kiss her neck. “Are you feeling any better? Any calmer?” she purred 

“With your attention, I'm getting there.” she said softly

She smiled “Good.” she replied. She trailed her hand down to her skirt, pushing it up and finding where her tights started, pulling them down and off. She removed her panties too, spreading her legs. She smirked as she was exposed. She pulled her closer to the edge before getting on her knees, kissing her folds before starting to rub her. 

Polly gasped “Fuck. My family is here. What if they hear me?”

“Well be quiet and they won’t love.” she smirked 

“That’s hard.” she pouted, moaning gently as she suddenly pushed her tongue in her folds. She bit her lip, resting her hand on top of her head.

She did her best to be quiet as she ate her out, doing really good until Olivia pushed two fingers in her and started curling them. Her breath hitched and she whimpered. “Fuck..” she whispered, quietly groaning. 

Olivia smirked lightly, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go.

A little while later Polly was close “Fuck i’m going to cum.” she whispered before coming, gasping through her release. 

After she came, Olivia stood and wiped her face, cleaning her fingers too. She connected their lips, them kissing until they were out of breath. She helped Polly dress herself. She put her own shirt back on too. “Mm you look delicious with those flushed cheeks.” she purred

She blushed “Shhh..don’t make it worse.” she huffed, standing. 

She smirked and kissed her lips “Alright fine I won’t cutie pie.” she smiled lightly, going to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

Polly huffed and fixed herself before sitting behind her desk, looking up when there was a knock. 

“Pol..Here are some numbers we need-Oh am I interrupting something?” 

She shook her head and put her hand out to take the papers. “No you’re fine. We just sat down.” she smirked “What did you need me to do?” 

“I need you to calculate these numbers. It’s all of what we made in the last race.” John said to her 

“Will do..I’ll get back to you when i’m done.” she said softly.

He nodded, smirking at Olivia before exiting, shitting the door behind him” 

She huffed “Bloody bastard.” she smirked 

“He’s not that bad is he?” Olivia asked 

“He can be sometimes. It’s hard to control him when he has a temper but it’s not as hard as it is to control Arthur.” she told her 

She nodded “Men will be men.” she shrugged

“Yes, violent bloody things aren’t they? Almost every man I've met has been violent in some way.” she hummed 

“No one had been violent towards you have they?”

“No one besides the Inspector.” she told her, playing with a pen on her desk. 

“Speaking of the Inspector, what do you have planned for him?” 

“I’ll tell you after I do it. I don’t want anyone to stop me.” she said, being honest

Olivia huffed “Alright I respect that. Just don’t forget.” 

“I won’t.” she replied, starting to add all of the numbers on the paper. 

“When do you plan on doing it?” 

She glanced at her “Soon. Maybe a week. I have to be able to be alone with him to get it done.” she smirked “He’ll probably think i’m coming for another round.” she winced “But I'll get it done before he can try to hurt me again.” 

Olivia sighed “As long as you don’t get in trouble for doing it..”

“I’m sure I won’t love. Don’t worry.” she smiled 

She hummed in response. She let her get back to work. The sooner she got done, the sooner that they could go home and cuddle. 

Hours passed. Polly received more work to do and fill out but she didn’t mind. There was a meeting or two after she was done. Olivia had to stay in her office. An hour later, she was free to go home. 

Olivia had dozed off and was sleeping when she felt arms being wrapped around her. She jumped and huffed “Jesus Polly, don’t scare me like that.” 

A low chuckle could be heard from beside her “Sorry love, just couldn’t help myself.” she smirked, kissing her ear before standing straight. 

Olivia stood and turned to look at her “Is it time to go home yet?” she asked stretching

“It is.” she said, grabbing her hand and leading her to her own home. Once there, they stripped to their underwear before slipping in bed. 

Polly intertwined their fingers together “Today went pretty well. Almost everyone loved you.” she hummed

She nodded “I know. Don’t worry about your son Pol.. I don’t care if he doesn’t like me. We’re happy. You’re happy and that’s all that matters. Not his opinion.” she smiled before kissing her nose.

She giggled softly at the kiss “I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m sure he’ll come around at some point.” she said softly.

She nodded before cuddling up to her tight. They stayed like that until it was time for bed, Sleeping in each other’s arms. They both felt so in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Over two weeks later, Olivia and Polly we’re enjoying lunch at Olivia’s when the phone rang. She sighed before going to pick it up “Hello?” she said

“Oh, hello mother. Is everything going well? Good good.” 

She listened to her mother talk

“Your father and I were planning on visiting you tomorrow. Is that okay?” she asked 

“Of course. Come anytime you want. I also would like for you to meet someone.” she smiled looking at Polly. 

“Have you found someone? I'm so happy for you love.” she said softly 

She smiled “Thank you. I hope you like them. They are really amazing.” she hummed 

“I’m sure we will darling. I hope you enjoy your days with them and that they make you happy.” 

“They make me so happy mother, the happiest I've ever been.” smiling as Polly giggled 

“Well that’s good love. We’ll see you tomorrow then? Have a good day. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Goodbye.” she said before hanging up. 

She went to Polly “So my parents are coming over tomorrow and I want you to be on your best behavior.” 

Polly smirked “Mm yes ma’am.” she teased her before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. She kissed her softly 

Olivia kissed back. “Let’s clean the house some. For their visit.” she smiled 

She nodded and they cleaned up, making everything look nice. 

The next day, Polly and Olivia were sitting on the couch cuddling when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” said Olivia 

She stood up and went to the door, opening it to see her parents “Mother, father. It's nice to see you.” she smiled “Come in.” 

They came in, looking around. Their eyes stopped on Polly. Olivia noticed 

“Oh. Mom, dad this is Polly Gray.” she smiled 

Polly went over to them and shook their hands “It’s nice to meet you both.” she smiled 

“Likewise” replied her mother

“My name is Tabatha and this is Matthew. I’ve heard of you and your family. You’re gangsters aren’t you?” she asked 

Polly huffed “More or less. We have our own family business.”

“How old are you Polly?” asked Matthew.

“Forty-two..” she replied 

“You’re dating someone twelve years older than you and they are a gangster. Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” asked Tabatha

Olivia sighed “I don’t care what she does, nor about her age. It isn’t that big of a gap anyway plus i’m an adult. It shouldn’t matter. I love her..that should be the only thing that matters.” she said, squeezing Polly's hand

Polly smiled “I’ll keep her out of harm's way. I promise you. I’ll protect her with my entire being.”

“I sure hope you’re telling the truth.” said her mom, huffing 

Her parents stayed for a few hours before finally deciding to leave. They gave Olivia a hug. “I’ll call you later.” said Tabatha before heading out. Her father followed. 

Olivia sighed and plopped on the couch “Fucking finally.” she huffed “I thought they’d never leave.” 

Polly hummed before straddling her. She kissed her nose “I don’t think they like me.” she smirked 

“I know..but I don’t care what they think..” 

“Good.” she smiled 

They stayed like until around seven in the evening. They were currently making out, hands roaming each other’s body. They were about to go up to bed when the phone rang. 

Olivia huffed and pulled back, helping Polly off of her before standing and answering 

“Yes?” she asked

“Olivia..This is your mother...Me and your father have decided to take your money away. Since I know you’re still paying to live in your home. You’re going to have to live somewhere else. Where is not our concern but you cannot come home.”

Olivia’s eyes widened “W-What? Mother, why are you doing this?” she whispered tears starting to fall. 

Polly heard her get upset and sighed. She went and wrapped her arms around her as she talked to her mother, laying her head on her shoulder. She stroked her stomach to calm her. 

“Because. You’re dating a dangerous gangster. This hurts me to say but I don’t even want you to be part of the family anymore.” 

Olivia started to openly sob. “Y-You’re disowning m-me?” she asked 

“Yes.” her mother sighed “You shouldn’t of started dating her. It’s not just that she’s a gangster. It’s that she’s a woman too. You know we don’t support that.” 

Tears continued falling, still sobbing. Polly sighed and took the phone from her, hanging it up. She turned her in her arms and held her tight. “Baby..calm down..” she cooed

Olivia sighed shakily, clinging onto her. “T-they said th-that they were taking all of my m-money away and that they were..” she cut off, trying to get herself together but failing 

Polly sighed “That they were what love? Tell me..”

“They said that they were disowning me.” she choked out, burying her head in her neck as she cried. 

Polly cooed and stroked her back “It will be okay love..You can live with me..You’ll have plenty of money with me..I promise you..” 

She sighed “I don’t care about the money..I just want to be happy with you..” she whispered, pulling back to look at her. 

She stroked her cheek and smiled “I know. And we can be happy together. Free of your parents intervention. Free from the stress of their judgement. I promise you baby. It will work out.”

Olivia bit her lip and nodded “O-Okay..I believe you..” she mumbled before wiping her face.

She smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. “Good girl. Now let’s go to bed..I know it isn’t that late but crying does drain you..And if you need to cry more, then you can while I hold you closer okay?” 

She nodded and bit her lip, taking her to her bedroom. They changed before getting in bed, Olivia clinging onto Polly and breaking again. She cried for hours, eventually dozing off.

Polly held her the entire time she sobbed, comforting her as best as she could. Her heart broke for the girl. She felt bad and responsible for everything. That it was her fault that Olivia was in this mess in the first place. She sighed as she heard her deep breathing. She kissed the top of her head before closing her eyes, falling asleep a little while later. 

The next morning. Olivia woke first. She sighed before untangling herself from Polly and getting out of bed. She took a hot shower. Once she was out and dressed, she started packing her things.

Polly stirred as she was packing “Darling what are you doing?” she huffed 

“Packing.” she said simply. “Might as well start already.” 

She hummed and patted the side of the bed that was empty. “Come back to bed love. We can do this later.” she said softly 

She nodded before dropping everything and slipping into the bed, close to Polly. Polly held her tight. “I love you..” she said softly

“I love you too Pol.” she smiled, closing her eyes. They both dozed off around the same time. 

Around a few hours later, they both woke up. Olivia sighed and got up. “Let’s start packing.” she said 

Polly nodded before getting up herself. She dressed before starting to help her pack her clothes on a few suitcases “I can call the boys in here to help you move the rest if you’d like.” Polly told her

She hummed “That would be great actually love she smiled.

She nodded and went to the telephone, calling Tommy and telling him to bring some of the boys over to help pack and to bring over some empty boxes.

Tommy agreed and she hung up the phone. 

“They should be here in about an hour.” 

She sat on the bed and pulled Polly over and into her lap so she was straddling her “What shall we do in the meantime then hm?” she smirked before starting to kiss her 

Polly smirked back and kissed back immediately, threading her hands through her hair 

The kiss soon became heated and a few minutes later found them both naked and laying in the bed, making out with each other. 

Olivia rolled on top of Polly before spreading her legs. She started rubbing her clit to make her nice and wet. Once she was, she pushed two fingers in her, making Polly moan more than she already had been.

Their lips were still attached to each other, tongues tumbling vigorously Olivia started curling her fingers, making Polly gasp “Liv..” she mumbled into the kiss

She smiled and continued, using her thumb to rub her clit, sort of fast, making the other woman squirm. She broke the kiss for air “Fuck don’t stop.” she moaned arching her back

She didn’t stop, taking turns curling her fingers and rubbing her clit. Soon Polly was about to explode “Fuck!” she moaned before cumming, gripping the bedsheet tight. Her mouth was hanging open. She was panting too, looking up into Olivia’s as she calmed down as she was slightly dazed from the power of her orgasm. While she calmed down, Olivia cleaned Polly and her own fingers off.

And once calm Polly looked at her properly. She smiled brightly and pulled her down so she could kiss her, the other woman immediately kissing back. 

Now it was Polly’s turn. She flipped their positions before dipping down in between Olivia’s thighs, spreading her more before pushing her tongue in her folds. She started to swirl her tongue around, making her moan. “Fuck Pol..” she whispered 

Polly smiled and ate her out until she came, pulling back once she did and wiped her face. She looked at her beautiful complexion as she calmed down. Her chest rising and falling almost rapidly, her hair being sprawled all over the pillow, and the look of sedation on her face. Polly smiled before crawling up her body and laying her head on her chest.

Olivia stroked her back once she calmed down. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the front door. They both sighed before getting up and dressed, making sure they both looked presentable before Polly went to open the door. She hummed as the men Tommy sent were right on time with the boxes. 

“Right follow me and be careful with anything breakable.” she said businesslike. 

The men followed and started packing everything with the help from the two women. Once everything was packed and loaded, Olivia sighed and Polly rubbed her back. “At least you’re getting to move in with me.” she smiled softly

She smiled at that “I know and I’m happy about that lovely.” 

She hummed and kissed her cheek. “Right gentlemen, I want everything taken to my place and into one of the guest bedrooms for storage.” she said.

It took around an hour and a half to pack everything. Once everything was loaded onto the cars, Polly turned to her “Are you ready to go?” she asked softly 

She nodded and grabbed her hand. “Yeah.” she smiled, giving her a chaste kiss. 

They left and climbed into Polly’s car. She drove to her home, parking before turning the engine off and getting out. The men were already taking the boxes in the house. She went to them, supervising them.

Olivia followed, grabbing her hand. Polly squeezed her hand and held it tight, making Olivia smile. 

“I love you.” Olivia whispered in Polly’s ear. 

“I love you too darling.” she whispered back

They watched as everything was unloaded. After everything was, Polly sent the men off, closing the door behind her. She smiled at her and went to embrace her. “Mm now you officially live with me.” she purred, starting to kiss her neck 

She shivered “I know..I’m excited if I do say so myself. No more switching what house we go to everyday.” she smiled 

She hummed in response, biting down on her pulse and sucking, which left a dark hickey. Olivia squeaked 

“People will see that.” she huffed

“Good. I want them to know that you’re mine and that they should fuck off.” she growled possessively. 

Polly trailed her lips up to hers, kissing her passionately, pushing her tongue in her mouth.

She melted and kissed back just as passionate, holding her tight.

They kissed for a while until they needed air. Polly connected their foreheads “I think we should continue this in bed” she murmured 

“I think you are right.” replied Olivia. She pecked her lips before leading her to their bedroom. They undressed each other, climbing in bed before passion engulfed them again. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, taking turns pleasuring each other, cuddling for a while afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// violence, mention of rape

A month after, Olivia was walking down an alley alone to meet Polly at The Garrison after Polly’s work shift, when suddenly, she was grabbed and dragged into a car and held down by two men. She tried to scream but was gagged before she could. They drove off, blindfolding her so she wouldn’t know where she was going. She panicked. She was very frightened and had no idea what was going to happen to herself. 

They drove for what seemed like hours until finally her blindfold was yanked off and she was dragged into what looked like a warehouse. they took her to a room that was far in before pushing her down in a chair and tying her up. She screamed but was slapped square across the face. She whimpered and looked up at the man who had just slapped her.

“Olivia Coleman. I’m Inspector Campbell. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, with what happened between me and Polly.” he grinned evilly.

Olivia glared at him, rage building up inside of her. “You fucking raped her you bastard. That wasn’t right.” 

“She was asking for it. She did say that she would do anything for her sons release.” 

Olivia continued to glare at him, the Inspector rolling his eyes. 

“The reason I captured you was to gain information about the Peaky Blinders. What are they planning next?”

“I know nothing you womanizer, let me go.” she spat 

He slapped her again “I’ll let you go when I receive the needed information.” he seethed “Now I ask again. What are they planning?” 

“I told you, you bastard, I know fucking nothing.” 

Campbell shook his head “You’ve forced me to play another card. You’ll regret this” he said before ripping her shirt open and her skirt off. She screamed which earned another slap, a hard one that would leave a bruise. She whimpered. 

“Shut up you whore.” he spat before moving to the side and picking up a whip

Her eyes widened as he turned “Please no..” she pleaded “I promise I'm not lying..” she whispered 

“I don’t believe you. You’re too involved with scum for me to. Yes I know all about your relationship with Polly. I know she loves you, so kidnapping you was the way to go to get to her and to receive information. Polly is a no good slut who’s damaged. 

“She’s damaged you dick because you hurt her in the worst way possible. How dare you violate a woman. You’re just a fucking pig-“ she started but was slapped hard again. She went quiet. 

“That’s enough. Now, tell me what I want to know or else I will torture you. I’m not afraid to.” 

“She never tells me about the business.” she said simply.

“Liar!” he said and hit her across the arm with the whip. There was something sharp on the whip so it pierced her skin. She cried out as he kept hitting her arms, abdomen, thighs, and legs. Some of the cuts were deep. 

He did that for a while before stopping and dropping the whip. He looked at her. She was all bloody from the whip. He smirked “I will be back. Maybe you’ll reconsider while I'm gone.” he said to her in disdain. He headed out of the room and out of the warehouse. 

Campbell headed to his office, ringing Polly’s house phone. 

Polly has been waiting for Olivia for an hour at The Garrison. She eventually left and went to her home, wondering if Olivia had just forgotten about their meeting. She walked in, searching her whole house but no Olivia. She then became very worried. She started pacing around her sitting room, trying to figure out what to do. Her phone then rang. She went to pick it up “Hello?” she said hoping it was Olivia, but it was not.

Campbell spoke “You were probably expecting Olivia at The Garrison tonight but she didn’t show did she?” 

“What have you done?” she asked, gripping the phone tightly.

He smirked “I have kidnapped her and taken her somewhere. I have started torturing her too. I want information out of her and I will get it. If she doesn’t give it and I become tired of her lies, I will kill her.” 

Tears started streaming down Polly’s face “She doesn’t know anything..Please, let her go.” she pleaded 

“No. I know she knows something. Don’t lie to me. You’ll never find her and you will never speak to her again. Goodbye” he said before hanging up. He didn’t leave his office. He stayed there. Which was his mistake. 

When he hung up the phone, Polly dropped it and ran to their business. She found Tommy. “Tommy.” she said panicking “Campbell has captured Olivia and he said he was going to kill her if she didn’t give information and oh, Tommy please help me!” she sobbed 

Tommy was surprised when Polly came running in. He patted her back. “Slow down Pol. You said Campbell has taken her somewhere? Do you know where?”

She shook her head “He wouldn’t tell me.” she responded, her voice breaking. 

Tommy pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. “It will be okay. We will find her before he kills her. She doesn’t know anything right?”

“No. Nothing. She knows literally nothing of our plans.” she sniffed “Tommy please help me..” she whispered, pulling back to wipe her face

He nodded and went to the phone. He phoned Arthur. “Get all the family here, now! This is a very urgent and delicate matter!” 

Polly sat down with her head in her hands. Around ten minutes later, everyone was gathered. 

“Right I've summoned all of you here today because something bad has happened. Campbell has kidnapped Polly’s girlfriend Olivia for information. She doesn’t know anything naturally so she can’t give him anything. The problem is that he's going to kill her if she doesn’t give something so we need to find her before it’s too late. First, we need to find Campbell. Polly, you said he called you? Do you know where from?”

She silently shook her head. Ada held her hand rubbed her back in comfort. 

Tommy continued “Okay so, if he isn’t already back to where Olivia is, he would be in his office. Arthur and I will go and check it out to see if he’s there and John have a car ready there.” 

Polly objected “No I want to go and I want you and Arthur to come with me Tommy.” she said seriously. “I can handle him.” 

He looked at her “Fine. Polly, Arthur and I will go check. You all stay here, besides John, for further instructions.” 

Everyone agreed and the three headed to the police station. They saw Campbell leaving. 

“What’s the plan Tom?” asked Arthur 

“Polly, go sneak up behind him and knock him out. John is over there already waiting. After you knock him out, me and Arthur will put him in the car and we will take him somewhere to get information out of him.”

Polly nodded and went to sneak up behind him. she grabbed her gun and smoked him across the head with it. He fell and Tommy and Arthur rushes to pick him up. They carried him to the waiting car and got in. They drove to another warehouse owned by them. 

They tied him to a chair and waited for him to wake up. When he did, Polly smirked “Well, well, you finally decided to wake up for us.” 

Campbell grunted. His head was hurting badly. “Where am I?” 

“A warehouse.” she responded. “Now tell me you bastard, where is Olivia?” she glared 

“Like I’d tell a whore like you.” he spat. 

She hummed in response. she pulled out her gun. “Tell me, or I will shoot you right now!” she said furious

Tommy lowered her arm. “Wait till he gives you the information Pol until you threaten to shoot him.” he mumbled in her ear. 

She sighed and rested her arm down by her side. She put her gun up. She then went up to him and slapped him very hard in the face. He winced. 

“I said tell me.” she growled 

“And I said I wasn’t telling you.” 

“Then you’ve left me with no choice.” she spat, pulling out a knife. She held it to his throat. “Where should I start? I know the perfect place. Somewhere that has hurt me. I am not afraid to cut your dick off. Do not try me. Do you want to reconsider telling me where she is?” 

His eyes widened before he smirked “You won’t do it.”

She pulled back the knife and sliced the knife across his arm “Try me you rapist.” she spat. She stated unbuckling his trousers which made Campbell’s breath hitch. 

Tommy, Arthur, and John just watched as she did her thing. They didn’t care what she did to him.

Polly smirked and pulled his pants down. “I bet you’ve always wanted me to touch and stroke your dick.” she said, holding his dick in her hand. She did her best not to recoil. She held the knife to it. 

He gulped, slowly growing hard at the touch. 

“Oh you like this? See how you like it without one.” she growled and pressed the knife down. 

He yelped “Okay, Okay! Fine. I’ll tell you where she is. She’s in a warehouse by the docks. The far room on the right.” 

Polly let go of him and stood. She put his trousers back on him before pulling her gun out “Thank you. Now I can do what I've been wanting to do for a while.” 

“And what’s that?” he asked, not seeing the gun. 

She held the gun up and aimed it at his head “This. Don’t fuck with the Peaky Blinders and definitely don’t fuck with my girlfriend.” she said furiously before pulling the trigger.

She let out a breath once the bullet went through his head. She put the gun up where it was before. “Clean the body up while I go and get her.” she said before running out. She took the car and drove to the docks. 

One there, she hurried out and ran in, hiding when she saw two men guarding a door. She pulled her gun out and walked towards them. They pulled their guns out too and Polly shot both of them in the abdomen before they could fire. She rushed passed them and gasped as she saw her love. She was a bloody mess. Literally. She ran up to her. “Olivia?” she whispered 


	6. Chapter 6

After Campbell left, Olivia did her best to stay awake. Finally in what seemed like hours, the door opened again. She was afraid. The Inspector was back to hurt her. What she didn’t expect was a woman’s voice. A very familiar voice saying her name. 

“P-Pol?” she asked 

“Yes baby it’s me..You’re safe now..” she whispered, going to untie her. She then went to face her again. She kissed her forehead. “Look at you..He really hurt you..Did he..violate you like he did me?”

She really shook her head “No, but I thought he was going to when he ripped my clothes.” she whimpered. 

“Shhh...It’s okay..It’s all taken care of. He’ll never bother us ever again. I promise you.” 

She smiled weakly, not questioning her. “Okay. I believe you.” she whispered 

Polly smiled “Can you stand on your own?” she asked, taking her trench coat off.

“Maybe.” she said before attempting to stand. She did, but she stumbled and Polly had to catch her. She put the coat on her and tied it. “There..Now you’re covered.” 

Olivia smiled “Thank you. I love you..” 

“I love you too. Always..” she purred. 

Polly then helped Olivia up and out to the car. Once they were in, Polly drove her to the hospital. She rushed her in and she explained that she was badly hurt. They took Olivia back to a room, leaving Polly up at the front. 

Around an hour later of pacing, a nurse came to her. “She’s settled. We took care of her and gave her some stitches where they were needed. She will need to rest until she heals. She was beaten up quite badly. Do I need to call the authorities on someone?”

Polly listened and shook her head, “Oh no, I’ve already taken care of it. May I see her now?” she asked

The nurse nodded and took her back to where Olivia was. She immediately smiled when she saw Polly. She carefully sat up. “Baby..i’m so happy to see you. They wouldn’t let you come back here until I was taken care of. I asked.” she huffed 

Polly chuckled “I’m happy to see you too darling.” she replied, leaning and kissing her on the lips softly.

“Will you sit by me?” she asked.

Polly pulled a chair up at her bed before sitting down. She smiled, “Of course baby.” she purred. She grabbed the other woman's hand and intertwined their fingers together. She very carefully stroked her bruised cheek. “I feel that it’s my fault that you were kidnapped in the first place.” Polly whispered

Olivia shook her head “No baby..It’s not your fault. It’s Campbell’s fault. He did this, not you.” she replied. 

She bit her lip “I guess you’re right.” she mumbled

She squeezed her hand “Please don’t blame yourself sunflower, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you.” she said softly. 

Polly nodded and gave her a small smile. “Well alright.” she replied 

She smiled “So speaking of Campbell, you said you took care of it. What did you do exactly?” 

Polly smirked “Well after he called me gloating that he had captured you, I went to Tommy. He called a family meeting and him, Arthur and I went looking for him. We found him leaving the police station. I knocked him out and Arthur and Tommy carried him to the waiting car John was driving. We took him to a warehouse and tied him up. When he woke, I held a knife to his throat and threatened to cut his dick off if he didn’t comply and tell where you were. He didn’t believe me so I held his dick in my hand, doing my best not to recoil. I proceeded to press the knife against his dick. He then gave in and told us where you were. After he gave the information, I specifically told him to never fuck with the Peaky Blinders and to definitely not to fuck with my girlfriend. I then shot him in the head and told the boys to clean up the body so I could come and rescue you. I did, having to shoot two other men in the process.”

Olivia listened as she spoke, raising her brow. She then smiled “Mm that’s my girl. I’m glad you shot Campbell. That man was a real womanizer and a rapist” she said “I’m glad you got your revenge Pol.” she said softly, stroking her arm. “Now, come lay by me.” she said carefully scooting over so she could.

She nodded and complied, standing before laying in the bed beside her. Polly held her, careful not to irritate any stitches.

“I wonder when they are going to discharge you.” she hummed 

Olivia snuggled closer, “They told me tomorrow since it’s getting late.” she replied 

“That makes sense. Well, I'm not leaving your side until you are discharged. We’ll go home and you’re going to rest more. I don’t want you busting any of your stitches.”

She huffed “Yes ma’am.” she smirked before moving slightly so she was facing her. She pulled her face closer before starting to kiss her.

Polly smiled and kissed back, her hand slipping down to her hip. Her pulled up her hospital gown slightly so she could touch her skin.

The younger woman hummed, cupping her cheek as she gently pushed her tongue in Polly’s mouth. Their tongues tumbled, Polly slipping her hand in her gown so she could cup her breast. 

Olivia gasped gently into the kiss, the kiss turning hungry.

Polly gave her breast a squeeze, making her moan softly. She broke the kiss moments later, connecting their foreheads “I so want you right now, but I understand that you need to heal first before you do anything that involves a lot of movement.” she purred 

She pouted “I know..How am I going to survive a week and a half of no sex?” she huffed 

She chuckled lightly “I don’t know how I'm going to either, but I have a feeling that we’ll make it. At least I can still kiss you senseless.” she smirked 

Olivia smiled “Mm I definitely wouldn’t be able to survive without your kisses. I’m too addicted to them.” she purred, pecking her lips.

Polly giggled softly “And I wouldn’t be able to survive without yours either. I’m too addicted.” she smiled. She started kissing her again

They kissed until they had to pull back for air. “God I love you..” Olivia panted

“I love you too Liv.” she smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine thirty in the evening. Polly sighed

“I think it’s time for you to rest. We can kiss more tomorrow.” she purred, stroking her cheek gently. 

Olivia nodded and snuggled even closer to her, Polly holding her tighter in return. “Goodnight.” she whispered 

“Goodnight.” Polly smiled. 

They both closed their eyes, dozing off a few minutes later. Olivia felt safe in her arms.

The next morning, Olivia woke first. She tried stretching, hissing at the pain she felt. 

Polly woke at the hiss. “Are you alright?” she asked her, looking at her with a concerned look.

She hummed “I’m alright. I just forgot I had stitches for a second.” she huffed, turning to face her. 

Polly nodded before stealing a kiss or two. “Mm well good morning sunshine.” she smiled 

“Morning.” Olivia purred in response. She put her hand on the other woman’s hip, carefully pulling her closer. 

She smiled, leaning and connecting their lips together. They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat. Olivia jumped back, Polly looking up at who had interrupted them.

The nurse hummed “Well, here are your discharge papers.” 

Polly stood up and went to the nurse taking them from her. “Thank you.” she purred. 

The nurse nodded, “Just leave whenever you’re ready to, but please try to leave before lunch.”

Olivia nodded and carefully sat up. “Don’t worry, we’re leaving as soon as we can. I’m ready to go home.”

Polly smiled, watching the nurse nod and walk out. She kissed her forehead.

“Let me call Ada and tell her to pick you out some clothes for you to wear home since the ones you were wearing were torn.” she said, going to the phone in the room. 

She dialed Ada’s number, humming as she answered. “Ada, this is Polly. Can you run over to my place and pick out Olivia some comfortable clothes for her to wear home? I don’t want to leave her here alone.” 

“Of course I will. What room are you two in?” 

“107” she responded 

Ada nodded “Okay well I'll be there in around twenty minutes.” she said before hanging up the phone. 

Polly went to sit down at Olivia’s bedside. “She’ll be here in a bit.” she said softly, intertwining their fingers together. 

Olivia smiled and nodded.

As Ada said, she was there in twenty minutes. She came into the right room, smiling at the two. 

“I picked out some comfortable clothes at your request Polly. Should be easy to get in.” she said, studying the stitches on Olivia’s arms. She then sighed, “He got you good didn’t he? I’m sorry you got pulled into this mess.” she added, putting the clothes down on the table beside the bed.

Olivia shook her head, glancing at Polly, who was chewing on her lip. “It’s okay. I knew to an extent what I was getting into when dating Polly. I don’t mind as long as I have her with me in the end.” she said softly. 

Polly smiled at this, raising a hand to stroke her cheek, which was still bruised. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” she whispered “I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much too darling.” Olivia smiled

Ada smiled, watching the two interact. They were both obviously so happy, especially Polly. She had never seen her so happy in all the time that she had known her. She cleared her throat. “Well, I’ll be off. I’ll give you two some privacy. It was nice seeing you again Olivia.” she hummed 

“It was nice seeing you too.” she smiled “Don't be afraid to come and visit us.” she added 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” she smiled “Goodbye.” she said before walking out. 

When she walked out, Olivia spoke to Polly. She seems sweet.” 

Polly smirked “She is, but she’s also feisty.” 

“I can believe that.” she smirked. “Now help me up so I can change.” 

She nodded and helped her up, keeping her steady as she grunted in pain. Once she was steady, Polly handed her the clothes. She also helped her dress at Olivia’s request. 

Once she was dressed, she turned and kissed Polly on the cheek. “Thank you for your help.” she said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” she replied, taking her hand and leading her out of the hospital. They got into the car and Polly drove to her home. 

Once in, Polly led Olivia to their bed which made her huff. 

“Don’t be like that. You need to rest. Plus, we can cuddle the whole day.” she smiled.

“Well alright.” Olivia replied before carefully slipping into the bed. Polly slipped in the other side, pulling her close.

She snuggled into the older woman, closing her eyes. She fell asleep moments later.

When Polly heard her even breaths, she sighed. She stroked her back as she slept. She was glad that bastard was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, Olivia woke before Polly. She noticed that while in her sleep, she pulled away from her slightly. She snuggled closer to her, waking her up in the process.

“Mm. Hello, my beautiful flower.” Polly said softly. 

“Hi Pol.” she smiled. 

In response, Polly moved slightly so she could kiss her lips. “Sleep well?”

“I did actually, especially in your arms. I felt quite safe in them as usual.” she said, lifting a hand up to stroke her cheek. 

She smiled, placing her hand on top of the one that was on her cheek “Well I’m very glad to hear that my darling.” 

“How about you? How did you sleep?” 

She hummed “I slept fantastic, especially because you were with me.” she said softly 

Olivia smiled at her “Good..” she replied before trying to stretch. She grimaced and Polly looked at her with concern

“Are you alright? Do I need to call the doctor?”

She shook her head “No, no. I’m fine. I just shouldn’t have tried to stretch.” she huffed 

Polly hummed and started kissing her in response, delicately placing a hand on the other woman’s hip. She smiled as Olivia kissed back, deepening the kiss. The kiss was so full of true love, it overwhelmed them both.

Olivia felt something wet fall on her face before she pulled back. She once again started stroking her cheek. She noticed Polly looked upset. 

“My darling girl...What's wrong?” she cooed, wiping away a tear that had just started falling.

Polly sighed shakily and looked away, more tears falling. 

“I just..I really could have lost you yesterday..Campbell would have killed you if I hadn’t found him first..I don’t...I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t if reached you in time. I would have been completely devastated because..Because I love you with my entire heart and I don’t want to ever lose you..You mean so fucking much to me.” she whispered before burying her head in her chest and starting to sob in it. 

Olivia shushed her and started rubbing her back to calm her down. 

“Baby..” she cooed “All that matters is that I'm here. You reached me in time..Pol, you saved me and I will forever be in your debt. I couldn’t be more in love with you..You’re the only thing that matters to me and i hate it when you’re upset, so please stop crying..I’m here, and it will stay like that for as long as I have a say. I promise you.” 

In response, Polly sobbed harder, not because of the thought that she could have lost her but at the complete, raw devotion and love she felt radiating from her lover. 

She cried and cried until she couldn’t anymore. Olivia held her tight, stroking her back the whole time, occasionally shushing her very gently. 

Once she stopped, she looked up at Olivia. “I love you..” she whispered

She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair “And I love you, truly.” 

“Good..If we were allowed to be married..would you marry me?”

She giggled and kissed her forehead “Yes, of course I would Pol. With no hesitation.” 

Polly smiled lightly. “I really don’t deserve you..” she sighed 

“Don’t talk nonsense. You deserve pure love Polly Elizabeth and I will give it to you.” she smiled 

She giggled softly, cupping her cheek. “Thank you..” 

“You’re welcome..Now why don’t we go back to sleep? It’s early and it’s Saturday.” 

Polly wipes her face before nodding “Okay.” she said softly. She cuddled closer, holding as tight as she could without hurting her. 

Olivia smiled and started running her fingers through her hair, slowly lulling her to sleep. Once she was asleep, she closed her own eyes, falling asleep too.

A few hours later, Polly was the first to wake. She smiled as she looked at her love. She was absolutely beautiful. She tenderly kissed her forehead before untangling herself and carefully getting out of bed. She changed into a fresh pair of clothes before heading into the kitchen.

Once there, she started making breakfast for them both. She was a pretty good cook if she said so herself. She made Olivia's favorites which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon with coffee. She patted the grease off the bacon for they both didn’t like anything really greasy. She plated the food once it was ready and set the table, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

She then went to their bedroom, going to where Olivia was sleeping and gently shaking her. “Liv..Breakfast is ready.” 

She groaned in response before slowly opening her eyes. “I’m getting up. I can smell it.” she smirked 

Polly smiled before helping her up and out of bed, walking into the kitchen hand in hand. They sat down and ate, chatting almost the whole time about different things.

When they were both done, Polly stood and took their dishes, putting them in the sink. 

“I can wash them Pol..You’ve done enough this morning.” 

“Nonsense. You stay right there. I’ve got it.” she hummed 

Olivia huffed but nodded, letting her wash them. She stood and went to wrap her arms around her front, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

Polly smiled at this “Hi love.” she said softly 

“Hi.” she mumbled, leaving a gentle kiss to her jaw. “Can we just cuddle for the rest of the day after you finish?” 

“Of course we can. I love holding you. It makes me feel calm knowing that you’re safe in my arms.” 

Olivia smiled “And I love the safe feeling I feel when in your arms..” she purred 

Polly hummed and finished up the dishes. She turned in her arms and pecked her lips a few times. “Let’s go..” 

Olivia nodded and followed her. They both slipped in bed, Polly immediately wrapping her arms around Olivia protectively. “You’re mine and I will do my best to protect you. I hope you know that..” 

“Yes, I'm yours sunflower and I know.” 

“Good.” she mumbled

She dragged her thumb over Polly's lip, dragging it down. Polly looked at her with pure want in her eyes. 

Olivia smiled “I promise when I’m better we can have all the sex you want.” she chuckled 

She smirked “Mm good. It’s hard to keep my hands off of you.”

“Then don’t.” 

“But what if I hurt you?” she whispered 

She shook her head, “You won’t hurt me. Just touch me delicately like you’ve been doing.”

Polly bit her lip “I haven’t actually seen all where they gave you stitches..”

“Would you like to see?” 

“I-Yes.” she sighed 

Olivia pulled her shirt off carefully and slipped her pants off. She stood with Polly's help so she could show her. She moved back from the bed so she could see all of them. 

Polly gasped are what she saw. She stood up and went to stand in front of her. She had stitches on her arms, one on her collarbone, one semi big one on her stomach, and a few on her legs. 

“Baby..I-I’m sorry..” she whispered 

“Whatever for?” 

“This is my fault. I shouldn’t have went to work that day. If I hadn’t, none of this would have ever happened.” 

“Did you personally tear my clothes off and whip me with something sharp on the whip?” 

“Well, no but-“ she started

“Then it’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“Polly.” she said gently, placing a hand on one shoulder, while the other cupped her cheek. “It’s not your fault okay? It’s Campbell’s.” 

Polly sighed softly and leaned into her touch “Okay..”

“I want to hear you say that it wasn’t your fault.” 

She huffed “It’s not my fault..” she whispered 

Olivia smiled and pecked her lips “Good girl. Now..let’s get back in bed. And it’s only fair for you to shed your outer clothes.” she smirked, starting to unbutton her shirt.

Polly let her take it off, letting her take off her pants too. 

When Olivia was stood, she wrapped her arms around Polly and started kissing her passionately, Polly kissed back just as passionately, gently leading them to the bed. They both sat down before Polly moved into her lap. 

She smiled, threading her fingers through her hair in a loving way, gently pushing her tongue in her mouth.

Olivia hummed and welcomed the intrusion, their tongues tumbling vigorously. 

They kissed until Olivia pulled back “Mm keep on kissing me like that and i’m going to make you sit on my face.” she smirked “We can actually be intimate with each other, you know or at least, I can use my tongue to pleasure you as many times as I want .” she added, teasing her 

She blushed “I actually didn’t think about that..” she mumbled 

She pushed the other woman gently off her lap before laying back in bed, her head on a pillow. “Come on, let me do it. You’re stressed about what happened to me and I want to make you relax.” 

Polly bit her lip before removing her underwear and positioning herself above Olivia. She carefully sat down, gasping as she felt the woman’s tongue near her folds.

Olivia gripped her thighs before starting to suck on her clit, making her moan. She loved her clit being sucked. She started to slowly rock her hips.

Olivia did that for a bit before finally pushing her tongue in her folds, starting to eat her out. She ate her out as skillfully as she could, making her moan loudly and urgently.

“Fuck Liv..” she panted “Please don’t stop.” she whined 

She smiled at her whine and kept going, smirking at Polly started to ride her face. She slapped her thighs, which made her whimper softly. 

Olivia gripped her thighs tightly, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go. She swirled it, making the other woman moan again.

Eventually, she was close “I’m so close.” she panted, her hips moving faster. When she came, she moaned Olivia’s name loudly, gripping the headboard tightly. 

Once she was calm, she sighed before moving lifting off of her and laying beside her. 

Olivia gave her a smoldering kiss. “You did well buttercup.” 

She smiled at the praise and at the name “Thank you..” she mumbled. 

Olivia wrapped her arms around her once more and kissed her forehead. “Feeling better?”

“I am..Thanks to you. Your tongue is bloody magic.” she huffed

She chuckled “Mm well i’m glad to hear that.” 

Polly made a “Hmph” sound before snuggling closer. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt very content. They both did.


End file.
